monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Erubetie/Paradox
Erubetie or Elvetie is one of the Four Heavenly Knights and a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography in Progress. Details may be vague. Please fix if there is anything wrong. After reaching Undine, she will challenge you to a fight. After winning, she will perform the contract to allow Luka to use her power. But, Erubetie will show up afterwards and also fight you, saying that her orders were to prevent Luka from getting Undine’s contract. After repelling her offence, Luka points out that Erubetie’s mind is clouded, and Undine expands that into asking if she is doing this because she wants to, or if she was forced to. After a brief respite, Erubetie vanishes. Afterwards, Undine complements Luka for being able to sense Erubetie’s troubles despite the short time he has had her powers. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen Slime and one of the Four Heavenly Knights, Erubetie boasts unmatched vitality among monsters. In actuality, she is a colony of over 10,000 slime spirits and other monsters that is controlled by a single will. Most willingly fused with Erubetie, but there are some who were attacked and taken by force. She cannot technically be called a Slime monster any longer. Erubetie keeps control over the colony inside her with her iron will. That said, the only ones taken inside her colony are females. Males are apparently incompatible with her, and are instead dissolved and eaten. Able to divide and expand her body at will, her attacks are very unpredictable. She also seems to be capable of controlling water at will, using it to inflate her own body. In this way, she can even create a massive tsunami of slime.” Attacks *'Slime Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack, Slime 50% *'Melt Storm' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Slime 75% *'Agartha Draw' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50% *'Arcadia Spread' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50% *'Xanadu Stroke' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50% *'Shangri-La Screw' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50% *'Shangri-La Screw' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50% *'Heaven's Prison' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50%, Bind 50% *'Heaven's Prison' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50%, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Heaven's Prison (Cont.)' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Slime 50% *'Neverland Frontier' – All Foes, Auto Hit, All Stats Down 100% Strategy Highly dangerous with lots of Water/Pleasure attacks. If you’ve done the side mission to get the ability to change jobs to a Pirate or Marine, they are useful for their passive of nullifying Water attribute attacks. A high resistance to Slime is also recommended. She is basically a more stronger Undine, but without Aqua Mirror to deflect magical attacks, so feel free to use those on her. Evaluation "A pathetic defeat at the hand of one of the Four Heavenly Knights? Even though she's far stronger than you, it's still quite pitiful to watch you be eaten. Erubetie uses powerful slime skills. Since her attacks are party-wide do not skimp on healing. Because she is a slime, she is strong against to physical attacks. She's weak to lightning elemental attacks, so you should focus on using those. Status ailments almost never work on her, but paralysis works sometimes. If she gives you too much trouble you might try that as well. Now go, oh Brave Luka. One day you'll have the power to defeat her..." Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Kenkou Cross Category:Undine’s Spring Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2